


Favorites

by L0NE



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, casual conversation, inb4 she admits she likes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0NE/pseuds/L0NE
Summary: On a typical day in the hospital, they begin to talk about their favorite things, and find they have one in common.





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even finish P3 yet but I'm madly in love with this pairing... Here's my contribution to these two.

“What is your favorite color?”

 

Chidori Yoshino gingerly brushed her fingers over the box of colored pencils Junpei Iori had brought her today while he visited her in the hospital. They were a bright 12-color set, and she relished the ability to use colors after such along time of plain lead. She wasn’t allowed to keep them, however, as the pack had rather sharp edges that could definitely hurt someone if attempted, so he told her he’d put the pencils in a plastic bag and bring them the next day to use them proper. She did enjoy the gift, so she was grateful toward his act of kindness, though annoyed by the fact that she could only use them for so long that day.

She had only been drawing for a short while before she spoke up to him, and was trying to figure out what she wanted to color with.

Junpei looked at her, putting his phone away in his pocket. “Hmm. Never really thought about that. I guess blues and purples are pretty good to me.” He pointed to his blue baseball cap and indigo school shirt. He had come straight after school to visit her today, his purple backpack slung on the arm of the chair, and she could see it was clearly crammed full of school supplies.

When was the last time she had been to school? She couldn’t remember anything before Strega had come into her life, but surely, at one point, she had gone to one before. She wondered if Junpei took any art classes, but knew that was simply a lost cause, especially since recently, when he had insisted he could draw her something that rivaled her own work, she had been greeted with two crudely drawn stick figures smack in the middle of her sketchbook. One was taller with a hat, while the other was shorter and had long hair. Clearly, it was meant to be the two of them. Despite its quality, she found herself feeling relieved every time she saw it inside her book.

Perhaps she should color that before anything else. But she was much too embarrassed to flip to that in front of Junpei.

Chidori came back to Earth when she saw Junpei begin to move his lips, and she tuned in in time to hear him ask, “I’m guessing you dig white, huh?” He pointed to her ribbons and headpiece, which were a pearl white that made her look like a pure, regal doll, even in the pale blue hospital garb. He had only ever seen her wear those accessories, ever since he had met her, so that had to mean something, right?

“...” Chidori, pencil still in hand, fingered through her hair with a look of interest. “My hair.” She murmured.

“You like your hair’s color?” Junpei leaned forward, staring at it. It was a lovely shade of red, after all, so he could understand her attraction-- it was the type of red rubies could only hope to be compared to. Maybe the only reason he thought it looked so beautiful was because it was on her, though.

“...Yes. The red is… It reminds me of…” Her voice trailed off, and she looked down at her hands, curling her fingers, then staring at her wrists with a stare so cold it was as if she were to attack them with her eyes.

Junpei knew what she was going to say, or wanted to say, and he nervously looked away.

 

_Blood..._

 

Had she dyed her hair red to remind herself to hurt? That gave a rather sinister chill, and Junpei didn’t know what to say. He had always asked her to stop hurting herself, but it would be too much to ask her to redo her hair. Besides, he still did like it…

He watched her hands reach out to the box and grab a purple pencil, then twirl it absentmindedly in her hair as she decided what part of her drawing to color first, red and purple meshing together and melting like a popsicle. _Oh, did she pick that because I said I liked it…?_ He thought. _That's kind of cute._

When she began to start coloring, he asked, “Favorite food?” Breaking the silence that had been going on for some dreadful minutes.

“...What?” Chidori continued to pay attention only to the purple on the page.

“We’re doing favorites, aren’t we?” He asked, “Favorite color, then food, then drink, then movie, then location, then…” He listed the categories on his fingers, but quickly ran out of ideas, just holding up his open hand and staring at her. He actually had no clue when it came to specific things she liked; he only had a vague idea of her interests from what she talked about (when she did) and what she drew in her sketchbook (when he could see it).

Chidori remained silent for a moment, thinking on the choices he had presented her.

She put her colored pencil to her lips, “...The Golden Opulence Sundae…”

One of the most expensive desserts in the world, which she had eaten recently with Takaya prior to going into the hospital, and thought it to be rather tasty, though Takaya had eaten most of it,

“...Da-Hong Pao tea…”

A tea that sells for over 2 million yen, and is extremely rare, yet she happened to own many containers of since she thought it to be so delicious, and she was thinking of asking if she could have some of it here in the hospital,

“ _Godzilla_ … And--”

Junpei interrupted her insane list, “Woah, woah, woah. Your favorite movie is _Godzilla_?!” He burst out laughing.

Chidori frowned, discouraged, “T-That is not such an odd thing...”

She had watched it not some time ago with Jin and Takaya on a boring saturday night, and had been enthralled with it ever since, rewatching it three times that same day. There was a period of time afterwards in which her sketchbook had been filled with only drawings of Godzilla, destroying a city landscape, coming down upon hundreds of innocents, the works. There was something about the movie that stunned her, and, even though more polished movies had come out long after then, she loved it.

However, Junpei was rather amused by this abrupt change in interests. Chidori seemed to enjoy regal, abstract things above all else, as shown in the clothing she wore and the things she drew, and even her taste in food and beverage was insanely expensive and most likely reserved strictly for the upper class. To enjoy such a brutal, old movie was certainly… Different.

“I was expecting, like, an art documentary or something. Something really conservative.” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Chidori huffed and looked away.

“Wha- W-Wait, hey! I’m sorry!” Junpei apologized, seeing his teasing went too far. He quickly jumped down onto the ground on all fours, bowing as formally as possible, though Chidori was not convinced by his groveling.

He let out a groan from the ground below.

Then, he snapped his fingers, getting up from the floor. “F-Fine, I’ll tell you mine then, so we’re even! Favorite food is smoked pork, favorite drink is cherry soda, and my favorite movie is _The Sp*ngeb*b Sq*rep*nts Movie_!” He yelled.

 

Silence.

 

“...That is the movie for children, is it not?” Chidori asked, not looking up at him. She had begun to draw on a new page, but only simple pictures with no story behind them.

Junpei’s eyes lit up. Did she know of it? It had been his favorite movie since he was a child, ever since he had seen it in theatres with his father, before he had his… Issues.

He grinned, “Y-Yeah, it is! Isn’t it really great--”

Chidori scoffed. “My mistake. I had thought you a fool before... You are a child.”

"Chidorita…” Junpei groaned, dejected.

“Don’t call me that.” She replied stiffly.

Junpei sat down in the seat by her bed, defeated. However, the second he leaned back on the chair, his eyes widened, and he remembered something. “...Ah, wait. We didn’t say our favorite locations.” Junpei looked to Chidori, who immediately stopped drawing.

He thought for a moment about what could possibly be his, before dawning on a wide grin and saying, “Mine is probably my bedroom in the dorms, since I’m away from home and with everyone else in SEES. And you…?”

Chidori remained still for a moment, then simply averted her eyes and said “I’m not saying…” Junpei, sensing hostility, didn’t pursue it. Perhaps it involved a bad memory, or maybe she thought she’d get Junpei’s teasing again. He wasn’t sure which, and that made him regret laughing earlier.

So, instead, he simply leaned back in the hospital chair and watched Chidori’s drawings come to life, mesmerized by her technique. Such small, fragile hands were able to create pictures so full of emotion, able to give life to still images… He envied it, almost, wishing he could create something as amazing as she could, as amazing as he thought she was.

Every now and then, he pointed at her sketchbook and made a comment on something she was drawing, saying how he liked how she drew the folds in clothing of an unidentified person or the leaves of an old tree she had forgotten to finish beforehand. He remarked so much that he could be her critic, though he would never dare to say anything bad about her works, as there never was anything wrong with them.

He enjoyed watching her-- being by her hospital bed and keeping her company when no one else would.

Maybe he should retract his statement earlier and say his favorite location was anywhere with Chidori-- though, that’d be too weird for him to say, wouldn’t it? She wasn't exactly responsive to his "smooth talking" (as he thought of it), either.

He didn’t know she felt similarly.

She hadn’t said her favorite location because she was fearful her face would turn bright like her favorite color-- and it would be almost as scary as her favorite movie.

 

She didn’t want to say aloud that her favorite place to be was by his side.

 

So she kept drawing.

And he kept watching.

And that was how their day went.


End file.
